Daughter of Dragon
by fujin of shadows
Summary: She was her father's daughter, and Monkey D. Garp feared that above everything else. FemLuffy...DefDevilFruit...Luffy being similar to Dragon than Garp.
1. Prologue

_**Daughter of Dragon**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

 _ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

 **BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

The day Monkey D. Dragon handed his newly birthed daughter, Monkey D. Luffimia, to his father; he felt myriads of emotions.

Sadness and regret being among of them.

Worry is another considering his father was a complete idiot. What his mother saw in him for her to marry the fool was beyond him.

Regardless, Dragon remained strong, knowing that her daughter would at least be safe.

He did not need any distractions, not with what he intends to do, not with the storm that he is planning to start.

His daughter would be safe with his idiot father if nothing else.

As Dragon departed, tears flowing from his eyes for the first time in his life, he wished that his daughter would understand him someday and would find it in herself to forgive him.

After all, he was going to wage a war against the world for her sake.

* * *

Monkey D. Garp wanted his granddaughter to be a Marine.

Not just any marine; but the strongest marine that the world will ever see.

She needs to be considering his reckless son, her dumbass father is in the verge of being consider the biggest Demon since Gold Rogers.

Garp was confident that she would be strong. She has his blood after all.

It's just a matter of leading her to the right path.

* * *

At age 3, Garp started worrying when Luffy, a nickname that he gave her considering his son gave her such a funny name, started showing traits that was all too similar to Dragon.

"Grandpa…"

"Yes, my little Princess." Garp gushed at his cute granddaughter ignoring those black eyes.

Those were not his eyes.

Those were the eyes of his son.

That is a terrifying thought.

"Why are those marines hurting those pirates. The pirates already lost." Luffy inquired, voice curious, eyes unwavering at the inhumane display in front of her.

Garp made a mental note to never take her granddaughter to Marine HQ ever again.

He also made a mental tone to pound some humanity and conscience to those Greenhorns later.

"Well you see. Those people are bad guys that hurt a lot of people." Garp explained carefully, hoping that his little princess would forget this memory soon. "They are just getting punish."

"Is that it?" Garp did not like the cold voice of his Granddaughter nor that grin that suddenly appeared on her face.

That grin was terrifyingly too identical to her father.

"So, this is 'Justice', huh." Luffy shook her head, seemingly in disgust. "The world is better off without it."

That day, several new recruits were put into a meat grinder, courtesy of Monkey D. Garp.

Luffy's first introduction to the Marines did not go well.

* * *

Garp the Fist was known for his unorthodox yet effective training methods.

Man or woman will not be exempted from his extreme, somewhat cruel training methods.

Even his granddaughter did not escape from his training methods

A five-year old Luffy stood alone in the dark forest, clothes covered in dirt and her body cover in burises.

And yet, the young girl did not show any fear and worry.

Instead, she showed fearlessness beyond her years.

Grabbing a hard stick, she ventures further to the forest, allowing darkness to embraces her, allowing the wind to caress her body, and facing the unknown with a grin of a predator.

Three days later, Garp found his granddaughter at the edge of the forest, a carcass of a carnivore at her feet, a roaring fire across warming her, and a piece of cook meat in her hand.

Garp was proud at this, she was living to her potential, but his worry increased due to her daughter longing starring at the setting sun, uttering words that filled the old man in dread.

"The wind has such a pretty voice."

* * *

Makino could not help but fussed over the young Luffimia, or Luffy.

She was such a sweet girl, but very volatile and violent.

Luffy was polite with her, but she can be extremely violent to everyone else.

"A young girl shouldn't be getting herself into fights." Makino reprimanded her gently while tending to Luffy's wounds.

"Those boys were acting rude to you." Luffy muttered, ignoring the bruises and scrapes all over her body, as well as the blood on her lips and a black eye.

"They are just being boys." Makino reasoned to the young girl.

"Doesn't matter." Luffy told her gently. "They were still being rude to you." Luffy raise her hands, her knuckles were covered with blood. "I wonder whose blood is this?'

Makino shook her head at the grimm words that escape Luffy's lips.

She meant well, Makino admitted, and getting into fight for someone dear to you is an admirable trait, but Luffy was just too excessive in fighting for the people dear to him.

Still, Makino find it sweet that Luffy, a six year old girl, would hospitalized five teenagers for simply flipping her skirt.

* * *

Luffy, at age seven, effortlessly took down a group of Monkey's with nothing more than with her fist and feet.

Garp witness this display with a smile.

In terms of potential, she was comparable to his adoptive grandson, Ace.

Garp was approaching his Granddaughter when she uttered the words that made his heart stop.

"I am going to be a Pirate." Luffy said in a sudden whisper before grinning. "Okay."

It took Garp a full second to react. He lifted his granddaughter by the head and stared at her angrily.

"You are what! Where did you get that outrageous idea?!" Garp demanded.

Fearlessly, Luffy shrugged her shoulders. "The wind told me so me."

Garp was wondering how much Haki would it required for him to punch this 'Wind' that his Granddaughter was preaching.

"Don't listen to that 'Wind'! Listen to your Grandad1" Garp begged comically. "You are going to be a Marine!"

"The wind is telling me that the Marines do not have Cookies."

* * *

Red Haired Shanks stared at the seven-year old girl with interest.

Even though he was drunk to the point of losing consciousness, he can still see the strength that this girl has as well as her mountainous potential.

"So, you're a pirate?" The girl asked in interest.

"Yup." Shanks nodded, proud with his occupation.

"Can you tell me stories?" The girl requested hopefully.

Shanks looked at her curiously before gesturing to the sit beside him. "What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffimia." Luffy introduced herself before grinning at Shanks. "But please call me Luffy. Luffimia makes me sound like a lady."

In the next hour or so, Shanks treated Luffy with tales of his adventures. Though he downgraded all the blood and gore that he had seen and sometimes cause.

The girl is still innocent regardless of the aura that clings to the girl like a vice.

To his secret delight, the girl was seemingly mesmerize with his stories as she ignored everything and everyone around them, with her entire attention focus solely on him.

Shanks, in return, was telling the girl stories with as much enthusiasm as he could muster while ignoring his crew teasing him on his back.

Makino enjoyed the sight before her. It has been sometime since Luffy interacted with anyone without her attempting to any of their bones.

She and rest of the Red Hair Pirates would have settled for this until something unpleasant took place.

A bunch of bandits entering the bar, looking arrogant and threatening.

"Welcome, what can we do for you?" Makino asked her new customers, a bit unease due to her knowing who they are.

"We're Bandits."

The atmosphere in the bar suddenly plummeted from cheerful to tense.

"An island in the sky. That must have been something." Luffy, not caring about the sudden shift of atmosphere muttered in awe, a wishful tone in her voice.

Shanks could only smile. "It was very beautiful." Shanks confirmed cheerfully.

"I'm sorry but we are all out of sake."

Luffy, as if having six sense for danger, turned her attention to Makino. Shanks following soon after.

"Hmm?" the bandit asked, his eyebrows raised, "That's strange. These pirates seem to be enjoying themselves here. What are they drinking then? Water?"

Luffy's eyes narrowed dangerously and for some reason, Shanks felt as if he was sitting next to a predator.

"Oh sorry," Shanks, knowing that he needed to calm things down, spoke. "Looks like we got a bit wild with our partying last night and run this place dry. But if you want, there's a bottle left." Shanks then offered the bottle that Makino had gave him just moments ago. "It's yours if you want."

The bandit suddenly turned his attention to Shanks, eyes hit with anger, as if he was insulted by Shanks offer, before he shattered the bottle, the drink splashing all over Shanks and the bar.

Luffy snapped at that.

With strength that was beyond her physique and age, Luffy lifted the entire table in front of her with one hand before throwing it to the bandit that dared harm her new friend.

Shanks, his whole crew, and the other bandits stared at Luffy in disbelief while the offending bandit staggered backward, his head split open.

"You little bitch!" The bandit roared as is hand flew to his sword.

Luffy was faster though.

In a blink of an eye, she moved from her seat and closed the distance between her and the bandit, her small fist smashing into the bandit's gut.

The bandit collapsed on his knees, spatting a mouth full of saliva as he felt a bullet struck him on the gut.

Luffy did not stop and continue hitting the bandit repeatedly all over his body.

The sound of bones breaking echoed in the bar.

After seeing their leader being pummeled to death by a little girl, were in the verge of assaulting said little girl but the moment they reach for their weapons, they were all in the ground, foam coming out of their mouths.

"I think that's enough." Shanks told Luffy as he lifted her away from the bandit.

Luffy gave Shanks an apologetic look, her grin not leaving her lips regardless of her fist getting covered with blood. "Sorry you have to see that but that guy was rude to you." Luffy's eyes narrowed. "I won't let my friends be treated like that, not if I can help it."

If it was possible, Shanks smile became even more cheery.

"Do you want to hear the Story of the Pirate King going against an Armada?"

Luffy could only nod enthusiastically, forgetting the bandit that she had beaten near death.

* * *

"Was that a normal occurrence?" Shanks asked Makino while enjoying a simple meal.

Makino could only smile sadly. "Luffy-chan is the type of person that doesn't tolerate her friends being treated badly or hurt. She's a sweet girl but she's very temperamental."

Shanks nodded while looking behind him to see the young girl being entertained by his crew. Most of them, regardless of their reputation, were kids at heart. All of them, with no exceptions, were enjoying playing with the young girl.

"She's strong for her age." Shanks noted the girl's punching power. It was comparable to a bullet fired from a pistol.

Makino smiled awkwardly at that account. "Garp-san trained her well, though a bit excessive." Makino laughed while Shanks shook his head, remembering the old marine in his days as a Cabin Boy in Roger's Ship.

"That so…" Shanks muttered. "No wonder her punch is as strong as a pistol." Taking a mouthful of his meal, Shanks regarded Makino with a gentle look. "You should have a heart-to-heart with her. Her temper would bring her trouble if it remains uncheck." Shanks advised her gently.

"I've tried, Garp-san even tried, but Luffy-chan has just this violent protective strict in her." Makino stated warmly, though she was fretting. "Most of the kids in the village avoid her and Luffy-chan just doesn't care. She spends most of her time either in the bar helping me run the place, out in the forest hunting, or stopping brawls and riots in the village."

At age seven, Luffy had a reputation in the village as the one who suppresses discord and chaos with the use of violence.

Shanks could only chuckle.

"He is like Garp-san in the regard." Monkey D. Garp's policy in suppressing pirates; if violence does not get rid of the Pirate, you are not using enough of it.

"Such awful taste!" A chill went up Shanks spine as he heard those words.

The bar was suddenly silent with dread.

Turning his attention from his meal to his new friend, Shanks felt trepidation and distress at the sight. "LUFFY!" Shanks yelled, getting up and staring at him in horror. "Don't tell me you just ate the fruit that was inside that chest?"

Luffy just looked at him in confusion before finishing the fruit. "I was hungry." Luffy told him before finishing the fruit. "This is so awful. It's like a squid tentacle dipped in peanut butter."

A chuckle escaped Shanks lips from that analogy before lunging towards Luffy. Shanks then grabbed her and turned her upside down, shaking her frantically. "Spit it out! Spit out every piece."

Luffy, ignored the fact that he was being shaken in an embarrassing manner and merely stared at Shanks. "Am I missing something?"

"LUFFY THAT WAS A DEVIL FRUIT! THE DEVIL FRUITS ARE THE TREASURES OF THE SEA! IF YOU EAT IT YOU LOSE THE ABILITY TO SWIM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE BUT THE ONE YOU ATE ALSO GIVES YOU A HORRIBLE ABILITY!"

The pirates started panicking but Luffy merely raised a brow before smiling excitedly. "So, what's the ability?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Shanks yelled.

* * *

Two days later, Luffy was overlooking the ocean with a serene expression and her signature grin, although her grin was a bit tainted.

In one of her hand was a slab of cooked meat.

In his other hand was a ball of blood that was spiraling on her palm.

Apparently, the Devil Fruit that she ate was the Chi Chi no Mi, or the Blood Blood Fruit.

Luffy was now a Blood Woman. She now has the ability to control her blood as she sees fit.

"Makino told me you were going to be here." A familiar voice echoed to her ears and Luffy could only shake her head.

"I'm surprise. I think after yesterday's incident, she won't like me around as much." Luffy replied before offering the slab of meat to Shank. "Meat?"

"Don't mind if I do." Taking the meat, Shanks took a bite before handing the meat back to Luffy. "Makino loves you like a sister." Shanks pointed out.

"I almost got her rape." Luffy replied in self-disgust.

The day before, the group of bandits that disturb the partying of the Red Haired Pirates went back to the Party Bar, their leader asking where Luffy was.

Makino did not answer him and merely told them leave.

She was almost rape in her own Bar for her courage.

The only thing that saved her was Luffy arriving in the bar.

Seeing Makino is such a state of forced undress with a bandit on top of her pushed the berserk rage button in Luffy, who proceeded to open a canned of whopped ass on the bandits.

It was a terrifying sight to see a seven-year old girl attack a bunch of bandits with such anger and ferocity that she looked like a wild animal instead of a human.

Luffy did not walk away from the fight unharmed though. She was shot and cut many times, but she did not bleed. Her Devil Fruit, the power that she gained from the fruit all but prevented her from either bleeding or dying from blood lost.

The Chi Chi no Mi was a very special fruit, even among Devil Fruits.

Luffy was both beating and scaring the bandits within an inch of their life until Shanks came back and pulled her off the bandits.

Although Shanks did execute the bandits after seeing Makino's tearful form, but he did it discreetly and painlessly.

"Makino did not blame." Shanks said comfortingly.

"Doesn't change that I almost got her rape." Luffy stated sadly.

"That wasn't you. That was those bastards' fault." Shanks said in an assuring manner, but Luffy merely continued to stare at the ocean.

After a minute of silence, Shanks spoke.

"Why are you so quick to attack people who insult your friends?" Shanks asked curiously.

"Because they are my friends. They should be liked and respected by everyone." Luffy answered as if it was simply truth. "I don't care if people fear, hate me, or sees me as a monster, brute or barbarian, but if my friends are insulted or hurt, I don't care what happens to me, I will make them regret them their actions against my friend." The fierceness in her eyes was so surreal that it stunned the Yonko.

For some reason, Shanks could see his old captain in the little girl.

At that time, Shanks made a decision.

"Do you want to come with me?" Shanks offered.

"I would love to, but if I did, I think my Granddad would chase you all over the world." Shanks did not doubt that. "I'll stay here. I'll train hard and set sail someday. I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own."

Luffy was at her feet and stared at the horizon while Shanks merely watch in silence. "One day I'll have a stronger crew than yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure! Someday I'm gonna be the KING OF THE PIRATES! I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!" For the first time since meeting the girl, this was the first Shanks saw the girl scream.

Shanks listened to Luffy's proclamation before smiling, as if seeing something wonderful in the future. "Oh?" he teased. "So you're going to get a crew that's better than mine? Well then," and slowly, he reached up to his favorite straw hat, something that he inherited from his old captain, and took it off. He placed the hat gingerly onto Luffy's head. "This hat is my gift to you."

Luffy stood still as a statue as Shanks said to her quietly, "This hat is an important treasure to me, so you have to promise me that you'll return it in good condition." Shanks pulled away. "And only after you become a great pirate. That'll be our promise, Luffy."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Daughter of Dragon_**

 ** _Chapter 1  
_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

 _ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

 **BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

Looking at the grave in front of her, Luffy smiled sadly while laying a single flower on top of the grave stone.

"I'm 17 now, Sabo-nii." Luffy whispered softly. "As we promise, I'm setting sail. I won't be able to visit you for a while but when I get back, I'll tell you all of my adventures, and I'll also be introducing you to my Nakamas. You'll like them." Opening a sake bottle, Luffy poured a good portion of the beverage on the grave before drinking the rest.

"Don't bother looking after me. Focus your attention on Ace. Heaven knows his more reckless than I am." Luffy chuckled before turning around him. "I'll be seeing you when I become king, brother."

* * *

"Luffy, I'm finish with your order."

"Thank you, Magra-san."

"Don't forget your luggage."

"I won't Dogra-san."

Stepping out of the house that had sheltered her for ten years, Luffy looked back and gave the mountain bandits that had taken care of her a smile. "It's been fun" Placing her treasured Straw Hat over her head, she zeroed in on the person that she had considered her grandmother for ten years. "Thanks for everything. Aren't you coming to see me off?"

"Oh, shut up," Dadan said, her back facing her. "Makino and the Mayor wouldn't mind but they know us. We'll probably just scare the other villagers if we came down from the mountain."

Luffy was disappointed but she understood there situation.

"Just go, Brat!" she snapped.

Luffy chuckled as she pushed her Straw Hat downward. "Again, thanks for putting up with me for ten years."

They all turned red. "Oh, don't embarrass us," Dogra said with an awkward laugh. "No need for thanks!"

"Now, now..." Magra added, rubbing the back of his head as he raised a hand of farewell. "Take care, Princess!"

Luffy smiled at them, knowing that this group of bandits would be in her thoughts in her journey. "Sure, I will!" She turned to leave but stopped when she remember something rather important. "Before I forget."

The mountain bandits stared at Luffy intently. "Dadan, I told you that I hate mountain bandits...I still do."

"Shut up, you little brat!" Dadan shouted in annoyance.

"But I like you guys!" Luffy stated affectionately. "I love you especially, Dadan-Obasan!"

That did it. Dadan gasped loudly before pulling out a handkerchief from her blouse and began crying hysterically. "Don't say dumb things like that, and just get lost, damn you!"

The other bandits merely smiled.

Luffy had truly became precious to them.

* * *

Foosha Village ("Windmill Village") is a village that is located on Dawn Island and a relatively unknown part of Goa Kingdom.

Monkey D. Luffimia is somewhat of a celebrity in the village.

They consider her as the most beautiful woman in the village.

She was also the strongest.

She was renowned throughout the village as the woman who had eliminated all the hostile bandits that were threatening the town.

Monkey D. Luffimia was the princess of Foosha Village.

So it was understandable that everyone in the village was crying as they watch their princess head to the docks to start her career in piracy.

She was leaving them for her destiny, and everyone was both proud and sad at this fact.

"It was only yesterday when most of everyone in this village is afraid of me." Luffy whispered in nostalgia before setting her sight on Makino. "Makino-chan!" Luffy greeted happily, waving her hand at her mother/sister figure.

"Lu," Makino said tearfully before showing her a very distinguishable coat. "I made this for you."

Luffy looked at the coat before taking it from Makino. "I'll treasure this." Luffy promised before draping the coat on her back. It fit her well.

Reaching the docks, Luffy jumped on the sailboat that the village gave her. It was large compare to the other fishing boats in the village. It was also well made.

This was Foosha Village's final gift to their princess.

Luffy gave the villagers one last smile before curtsying in front of them, showing them respect.

"Goodbye."

"GOODBYE, PRINCESS!"

"STAY SAFE, PRINCESS!"

Luffy set sail at that note.

Raising the sails, the wind magically picked up and moved the boat away from the village's docks.

Before Luffy was out of the sight of the village, the local Sea King emerges from the sea. The creature was leering at Luffy threateningly.

Hearing the sound of worry and fear behind her, Luffy casually slipped a ring in each of her ring finger. The rings were special due to them having rotating blades.

"I should really give my town one last kind gesture before I leave." Luffy muttered as she stared at the sea king daringly. "So, your move…" Luffy challenge before making small incisions across her forearms with the rings, drawing blood.

The sea king let loose a loud roar as it lunge towards Luffy.

Luffy answered by uttering five words.

" **Branch of Sin: Crow Claw."**

The Sea King's head was remove from its body.

Luffy smiled at the results.

"Not bad, I guess."

* * *

It has been 24 hours since Luffy set sail.

She was not in a good mood.

How could she be in a good mood with the day that she was having?

The first 24 hours of her Pirate life was good, great even. She sailed for a full 24 hours, enjoying the ocean, the setting and rising sun, the rising and setting moon, and the twinkling star above the night sky.

It was everything that she imagined and more.

The next day, Luffy was greeted by a whirlpool.

Luffy was prepared though and was able to sail around it.

She thanked her grandfather as she sailed passed the whirlpool.

Monkey D. Garp was an annoying man with an IQ of a kumquat, but the man was a good sailor if nothing else.

Still, Luffy did not survive the whirlpool without any casualty.

The barrel that carried all of her food was wash away, leaving her with nothing.

But Luffy can live with that. She has been through worse thanks to her grandfather's training.

What ticked Luffy off was the sudden appearance of a Pirate ship.

It was an ugly looking pirate ship.

It was a large pink ship, with four sails, each with pink heart, and the ship itself has two hearts on each side. The figurehead looked like a duck, or swan, or a chicken, Luffy didn't care. The flag of the ship was of a sideways skull with a heart.

It was an eyesore for Luffy.

But Luffy did not care about that.

Luffy was never an advocate of fashion and style.

Luffy would have been content if the Pirate ship left her alone. After all, she had not done anything against the ship. She was just in the way of the ship and she could easily move her sailboat out of the Pirate ship's way.

She was about to do so, but they opened fire at her, which instantly angered her.

Luffy was known in her village for her explosive temper. She can control her anger, but if push comes to shove, she was still a volatile girl.

The unprovoked attacked of the Pirate ship against her was an annoyance, something that she would rectify in a minute or so.

Reaching inside of her coat, she retrieved two flintlock with bayonet attachments.

The barrel of the gun and the blades of the bayonet glinted with the sun.

She was going to enjoy the next five minutes of her life.

"You want to go." Luffy said as the sound of cannonballs exploding echoed in her ears and the shockwave of the explosions shook her sailboat. "Fine, let's go." Luffy placed her straw hat on her head as she ready herself for battle.

Luffy sailed towards the pirate ship attacking her with the intent of tearing them a new one.

* * *

Coby could only stare in both awe and shock as the girl stood on top of her fallen tormentors, her weapons coated with their blood.

Coby could not believe what happened.

One moment, the Alvida pirates were trying to shoot down the small sailboat that dared sailed in front of them.

Coby new that this horrendous act would haunt him later regardless of him not being part of it.

And the next, the sailboat moved towards them, sailing through the cannon fire.

The sailboat was able to reach the flag ship of the Alvida pirates due to the wind blowing with the sailboat.

When the sailboat was near enough, a figure jumped onto the Pirate Ship.

It was a girl with a straw hat.

Coby had never seen a girl with such beauty in all of his life.

The girl looked at everyone in the ship, before flashing everyone in the ship a savage smile.

The girl attacked and she was like a storm.

With flintlocks, with bayonet attachments, in each hand, she moved across the deck of the ship, cutting, stabbing, and shooting everyone in sight.

With gunfire as her music, she moved with such grace and elegance, mix with lethality and savagery to take down everything in her sight.

She stabbed and slashed as if her flintlocks were words and daggers. With such a small, thin blade, the girl was able to cut through flesh and amputate limbs.

Every time she pulls the trigger of her weapons, the bullet sailed through and pierce straight through the body of the offending pirate.

She also avoided every attack thrown at her.

Musket balls, sword slashes and stabs, punches and kicks, the girl avoided every attack with ease.

The girl's movement was like an elegant dance.

She spins and twirled through the swarm of pirates, cutting and shooting them down.

Five minutes later, after five minutes of gunfire and shouting, she stopped her dance of death

And everyone in the ship was dead.

Necks were slits. Heads were cut off. Hearts pierce.

The deck was covered in blood.

Everyone was dead.

Except for two.

Coby and Alvida.

Coby looked at his 'captain'. He could see the fear radiating in her eyes. She was afraid, as she should be.

The girl looked at them, her eyes focusing on Alvida.

"Were you the one who ordered my boat to be sunk?" The girl inquired with a grin that looked to be a smile of a Dragon.

Instead of answering, the whale of a woman, Alvida, charged at the girl, her Iron Mace raised over her head.

The girl's grin became feral. "Good to know." The girl charged at Alvida.

They both met.

In a second, the victor was decided.

Alvida's head fell on the right.

Her body fell on the left.

In five minutes, the entire Alvida Pirates were decimated and slaughtered.

The girl turned her attention to lone survivor of the crew.

Coby saw his life flash before his eyes under the gaze of the girl.

"Lead me to the Pantry and you can keep your head."

Coby did not need to be told twice.

* * *

"That's the head of Iron Mace Alvida!"

"I heard she's worth Five million Berries."

"We have to deduct 30%. A dead pirate is a useless one."

"Marines and their public executions. Whatever. Beggars cannot be choosers. "

Luffy left the Marine Precinct of shell town with 3.5 million berries richer.

"Aren't you going to enlist?" Luffy asked, regarding Coby, who was trailing her, with a neutral gaze.

"I would just like to thank you for freeing me from them." Coby said silently.

Luffy could only shake her head.

"Think none of it." Luffy said dismissively. "I didn't kill them for you." Luffy told him coldly.

"Still, thank you."

"Whatever." Luffy reached into her sack of money before retrieving a wad of cash. "Here," Luffy threw the wad of cash towards Coby, who barely caught it. "That's my thanks for getting me into this island and convincing me to take someone as my first mate."

Coby could only stare at Luffy in confusion.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro did not know why but the girl that was staring at him unnerved him.

He had been tied-up in the cross-shaped post for three weeks and it was probably due to exhaustion, hunger, thirst, or all of the above, but the girl staring at him unnerved him to the point of fright.

The fact that the girl looked completely harmless was also baffling.

The girl was, if nothing else, beautiful.

The girl was young, probably younger than him. She has short hair, not even reaching her shoulders. She possesses the blackest eyes that he had ever seen.

She also has a slender and firm body. Curves in all the right places, an above average bust-size, and supple tanned kin.

Zoro knew that in a couple of years the girl before him would be a sight to be see.

Not that he cared.

Zoro also took note of the girl's attire.

It was strange to say the least.

A form fitting red long dress with slits on both sides of its skirts. A pair of wooden sandals that did not go well with her dress and a black captain's coat that was fashioned like those worn by the navy.

In addition, Zoro did not know why he took special note of this, but there was a straw hat on the girl's head.

"Pirate Hunter," The girl spoke, her voice childish yet sharp. "I must say, I like what I see." The girl commented casually before flashing him a grin.

Zoro did not know why but he did not like that grin.

"Get lost, you an eyesore." Zoro barked at the girl, trying to intimidate her.

He did not want anyone to be dragged into his plight, especially this bizarre looking girl.

Irritatingly, the girl ignored him.

"You look like someone with a foolish dream." Zoro narrowed his eyes at those words, offended and angered.

He hates those who insult him for his goals and ambitions. He cannot stand those people.

Zoro was about to yell at the girl, but the girl merely took a step closer to him until there faces were inches apart. The words died in Zoro's throat as he came eye-to-eye with the girl.

Zore felt that her black eyes were boring into his soul.

"I like people with foolish dreams because they actually work hard to fulfill those dreams." The girl stated her grin widening. "Tell me, what is your dream? What is the reason you set sail in this world?" The girl asked with such an overpowering tone that Zoro answered her unconsciously.

"I want to be the World's Strongest Swordsman." Zoro answered, not knowing why he told the girl something so personal.

To Zoro's confusion, the girl's grin became wider.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffimia…You can call me Luffy." The girl introduced herself casually. "Remember that name, because that is the name of the person who will succeed Gold Rogers. I am going to be Pirate King." The girl, said with such conviction and strength that it startled Zoro.

"I am starting a pirate crew, my pirate crew. I am in search of Nakamas that can help me with my dream." Luffy informed him before placing a hand on his shoulders. "And I decided that the future Greatest Swordsman in the World is to be my First Mate, my Right Hand. What do you say? You want to take the world by storm with me?"

The smile that Luffy gave him was nothing less that brilliant, gorgeous even, and it took everything Zoro has to give the girl an answer.

"No." Zoro hated himself for giving such a weak answer.

Luffy's smile did not falter. Instead, she merely patted him on the shoulder before turning her back on him.

Zoro instinctually zeroed-in on the kanji written on the girl's coat.

There, written in bold characters, were the words 'Freedom', 'Independence', and 'Blood'.

"I'll bring you some food and water later. I can't have my First mate dying of thirst or something." With those parting words, Luffy left a very intrigued and very frustrated Zoro.

* * *

"Your still here." Luffy stated coolly, sparing Coby a dark look while purchasing some food for her new first mate.

"I've seen you speaking with Roronoa Zoro." Coby began nervously.

"He is my First Mate." Luffy stated with conviction.

Coby sighed at this. Luffy was strong, incredibly so, but Roronoa Zoro was just too dangerous.

Luffy might be a pirate, but he owed her. He owed her a debt and he was going to pay her back no matter what.

"You should pick a different Nakama. You don't know him." Showing no interest in Coby, Luffy moved away from him, taking the bag full of food. "You don't know what Roronoa Zoro was capable of. This man butchers the bounties that he collects like savage bent on carnage. A blood-thirsty demon! He's been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon, a monster in human form!"

Luffy ignored Coby in favor of looking around the town.

For some reason, Luffy found the place to be depressing, different from her hometown.

"He's been known to brutally slaughter his victims before dragging them to collect their bounties," Coby went on, oblivious to Luffy completely ignoring him. "Anyone who had been crazy enough to stand up to him had ended butchered to none existence!"

"So he's my type of guy." Luffy exclaimed with a small smile. "You think the Alvida Pirates was my first rodeo? HA! I don't mind having monster as my friends. In fact, I prefer being surrounded with monsters. Monsters at least know how to protect and fight."

Coby was taken aback at that statement.

Luffy sighed a bit. The boy that she was with was pathetic. "Coby, I really suggest you not be near me. I can tolerate weaklings, but weaklings that quits easily, weaklings that lacks conviction, I cannot stand them. I cannot stand you. In fact, I am tempted to snap your neck right now."

Luffy did not bother to look at Coby and merely quicken her steps. She still has a First mate to recruit, she did not have time to deal with weaklings.

* * *

Luffy sat on top of the wall, watching the scene before her.

Several meters away fromher was Zoro and a young girl that was probably eight to ten years old.

"What'd you want?" Zoro growled at her and Luffy was in the verge of laughing. In Luffy's eyes, Zoro was trying hard to act tough to maintain his reputation.

' _Men.'_ Luffy thought in amusement.

"I thought you might be getting hungry now? So I made you a couple rice balls." The young girl told him meekly while offering Zoro a packaged containing food.

"Get the hell out of here before you get shot." Zoro said bluntly. "Just scram!"

Luffy was impressed. Most children would flinched at Zoro's tone of voice and demeanor but the girl held firm.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up." The girl reasoned persistently, holding up the rice balls to Zoro. "Here, I've never really made them before and I am not that good at cooking, but I did my best so I think they are at least edible."

"Listen kid I'm not hungry! Now stop irritating me and get out of here!"

Luffy shook her head as she jumped down from the wall.

Pride is good, but too much pride will have you killed.

It was clear in her eyes that Zoro needed to eat, and he will eat even if she has to shoved those rice balls down the Pirate Hunter's throat.

Her First Mate would be useless if he dies before they set sail.

"But..." The girl was still persistent regardless of Zoro's frightening demeanor.

"Don't force me to kick you out of here, girl!" he yelled at her.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully," A taunting, arrogant voice that Luffy hated immediately reached her ears. Luffy encountered people that had used that kind of tone before, and all of them were jackasses

Luffy glanced at the owner of the voice. It was a male, a skinny and lanky-looking male with blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head coming. He had a smug smile on his face as he tugged at the collar of his shirt-acting as if he owned the town.

Luffy was tempted to put a bullet between the male's eyes.

Luffy dislikes arrogance, especially arrogance with no basis.

Luffy then turned her attention to the two marines guarding the male. They looked disgusted to be near the man.

Zoro gave the male an angry look as he slowly walked towards him. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well." The man said mockingly.

The male then walked over at the girl, and Luffy took this as a sign to quicken her paced even more. "Is that for me, well don't mind if I do." The male then snatched the food, much to the girl's dismay.

"HEY! That's not for you!" The girl cried.

Before the male could eat the rice balls though, Luffy appeared beside the male and caught him by the wrist.

"You know," Luffy drawled while bending the wrist of the male in a rather odd angle, causing the said male to scream in pain and drop the rice ball.

Luffy caught the food before it could rich the ground and handed it back to the girl. The girl could only take the snack with a shock impression.

She, as well as Zoro and the blond male, did not saw the girl come from any direction.

"A grown, well calling you a man would be an insult to all men everywhere, but for a grown up stealing food from little girl is just vomiting." Luffy commented coldly.

The male whipped his head at Luffy to glare at her and he earned himself a stiff elbow across the bridge of his nose for his trouble.

He dropped to the ground with a thud.

Faster than the eye could see, Luffy drew one of her flintlocks and pointed at the two marines guarding the male.

The two marines flinched at the sight of Luffy's weapon.

"Before I blast both of your heads, I suggest you walk and take this filth with you." Luffy casually threw the blond male towards the marines before drawing his second flintlock.

Luffy looked at the two marines, daring them to attack.

Surprisingly, they did not.

They merely carried their unconscious 'superior' and made the beeline out of the clearing.

Luffy glared at their retreating form before taking one of the rice balls from the girl's hand. Luffy then walked in front of Zoro.

"Remember me, First Mate." Luffy greeted him with a smile that was nothing less than radiant.

Zoro could only stared at the girl with mouth slightly gaped before speaking.

"What are you…"

Whatever Zoro was going to say died in his mouth as he found himself gasping for air as he felt a knee hitting him on the stomach hard.

Zoro opened his mouth and Luffy took this opportunity to shove the rice ball down Zoro's throat.

"When a girl offers you food, you take accept it, no buts or ifs." Luffy lectured Zoro, ignoring the fact that he was chocking and coughing.

"You bicth!" Zoro growled in between his ragged coughs.

Luffy did not look offended whatsoever as she proceed to force a bottle of water down Zoro's throat.

"Can't have my First Mate dying on me." Luffy stated before removing the bottle from Zoro's lips.

Zoro could only glare at Luffy after the treatment that she had given him.

Luffy ignored him in favor of crouching down to the level of the girl.

Luffy stared at her and the little girl was mesmerize at how pretty Luffy was.

Luffy smiled, and the young girl could only blush.

"Can you please tell me why this idiot is tied up here?" Luffy asked with a gentle tone while patting the little girl on the head.

Suffice to say, the girl named Rika gave Luffy everything she wanted.

A justification of having Zoro as her First Mate.

* * *

"You and I both know that scum won't uphold his end of the bargain, right?" Luffy said while caressing the head head of Rika, much to the girl's delight.

A fed Zoro could not help but look at Luffy with a bit of contempt. "I gave my word." Zoro whispered quietly.

"Sure you did, but are you sure that guy would keep his or would he send you a firing squad." Luffy said sarcastically, sparing Zoro a look. "Believe me, in a couple of days, you'll be facing a firing squad, and you will be shot to death. You'll be too weak to prevent it, and that will be the end of you."

The girl was blunt and for some reason, Zoro can appreciate that.

"My offer stands." Luffy told him seriously. "I'm making myself a pirate crew and I want you as my first mate." Luffy looked across him and male that he had KOed was marching towards them with a bunch of marines, all of them having rifles at hand.

"Think about it. The Pirate King and the Strongest Swordsman in the world. Doesn't that sound good?" Luffy stated with a craze grin as she stood up. Grabbing Rika by the head, she put the young girl behind Zoro.

"Stay there a bit. Close your eyes and cover your ears. This won't last long.' Luffy faced the marching marines before drawing her flintlocks. Spinning them around, she gripped them by the barrel. She sparred Zoro a glance. "Let me show you how strong I am."

With those parting words, Luffy charge and Zoro was given a treat.

The girl was like the wind.

Fast and ferocious, the marines and the blond goof were on the ground before they could even react.

"Pirate King and the Strongest Swordsman." Zoro muttered to himself. "That does sound good"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Daughter of Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

 _ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

 **BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

Zoro gazed at his captain curiously.

There was something otherworldly about her that Zoro could not fathom.

The incident of Shells Town was still fresh in his mind.

How Luffy handled an entire Marine base and how easily she took down the infamous Axe-Hand Morgan with her bare hands was still fresh in his mind.

For a girl, Zoro would readily admit that Luffy fought with tremendous skill, speed, and strength.

Elegant and graceful yet wild and unpredictable, that was Luffy's fighting style.

In terms of a fighter, Zoro could admit respecting his new captain.

As a leader though, Zoro has yet to have an opinion.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Luffy inquired her first mate while grinning like a savage as she held her flintlocks tightly in each hand.

Zoro gave his captain a questioning look before drawing his swords. One in each hand and the sword that he consider his treasure securely in his mouth.

"Ready." Zoro answered positively.

"Good."

Luffy then proceeded to barged into a Bandit infested building guns blazing.

* * *

Truth be told, Zoro hated guns.

For him, a gun is the weapon of the unskilled.

After all, using a gun requires little to no skill to use.

Point, pull trigger, repeat, that is how one use a gun and Zoro hated it.

Also, without ammunition, guns are completely useless.

In hs opinions, a weapon that requires zero skill to use is a weapon not worth using.

Then Zoro sees how his captain uses her flintlocks and Zoro's opinions in guns change drastically.

Zoro had never expected guns to be used in such a way that it can be consider as a work of art.

When his captain entered the building, she was met with a hail of gunfire.

She dodged the bullets flying at her by simply shifting her body to avoid the projectiles, making it seems that the bullets were merely passing by her.

As she dodged, she also returned fire.

And it was a thing of beauty.

In a span of three, five seconds, Luffy fired several bullets while moving her arms in several different angles. She remained stationary while her arms were in a blur, constantly moving, guns constantly firing.

The muzzle of her flintlocks flashed with each bullet that her guns were releasing.

The bullets released from her weapons cut through the air and struck every intended target.

No bullets were wasted, not a single one.

Five seconds passed, and Luffy exited the building, leaving dozens on the ground, bleeding from gunshot wounds.

"I'm done, you deal with the rest." Luffy told him and Zoro smirked as he charged in.

Time to show to his captain that he was also a capable fighter.

He could feel his swords humming with excitement.

* * *

"Why are we going town-to-town, taking down bandits?" Zoro asked while enjoying the food presented in front of him.

Luffy and Zoro were eating in a bar, an assortment of food; all of them look delectable and delicious, on their table.

The quantity of food in front of them cost around 50,000 berries.

But the bar that they were eating in did not charge them a single cent.

The food in front of them was given to them as payment for getting rid of the bandits that were terrorizing their town.

"Why are you asking now?" Luffy inquired, finishing her seventh plate.

Zoro could only shrugged. "I though we're pirates. Since Shells Town, the only thing we've been doing is Bounty Hunting."

It has been two weeks since the incident in Shells Town. Since they left, the two of them have been drifting from island to island, taking down bandits left and right.

Today, they took down their seventh Bandit Group.

Finishing her eight plate, Luffy answered Zoro. "I have three reasons why we are Bounty Hunting." Luffy began while filling her plate with food. "First, we don't have a ship worthy enough to sail in the Grand Line. My Sail Boat is good but it won't last a second in the seas of the Grand Line. We are collecting bounties so that we can commission a Ship of our own."

That make sense, Zoro admitted.

"Second, I am still searching for more Nakamas." Luffy pause to take a mouthful of meat and when the meat was safely downed to her stomach, she continued. "And before you ask, I am not going to settle for weaklings. The Pirate Crew that I envision is small, a crew between 10 to 20, but all of them must either be strong enough to take hundreds of men or possesses talents and abilities that are one-of-a-kind or simply indispensable."

Okay, Zoro can agree to that and he can respect that as well. Zoro does not like the thought of taking care of incompetent weaklings.

"Finally, I am amassing our funds so that we're prepared to sail in the Grand Line and not look like beggars that would result to plundering civilians." Luffy finished with all seriousness. "By the way, we are not going to plunder villages for money. I draw the line in harming people that do not mean me harm. I am above intimidating people that cannot touch me in a fight." Luffy stated with conviction.

Again, Zoro gave his captain a smirk.

' _I am under a good woman.'_ Zoro thought with relief.

"Understood, captain." Zoro was satisfied with his captain's answer.

"Good." Luffy nodded as they continue to their meal. "By the way, the last Bandit that we threw into the Marine Precinct was a dick." Luffy commented distastefully but there was a sense a humor in her voice.

Zoro chuckled in agreement. "He wasn't worth 2,000,000."

"He wasn't worth a dime."

The two ate, conversing and joking with each other, a good atmosphere surrounding them.

* * *

Before they left the island that they were in, Luffy ushered Zoro to a secluded area where no one can possibly stumble upon them or hear them.

There, Luffy stood across her first mate.

Zoro could only looked at his captain in confusion.

"Draw your sword, Zoro. Let's have a spar." Luffy told him while removing her treasured Straw Hat from her head and securing it behind her. "I am going to show you something nice." Luffy prompted him.

Zoro could only smile in anticipation as he drew his three swords. He took his signature stance and awaited for his captain to be ready.

Seeing this, Luffy cut her forearms with her revolving rings, creating a large open and bleeding wound on her arms.

Zoro was confused at this but his confusion turned to shocked when he noticed that there was no blood seeping out from the wound.

" **Branch Of Sin: Crows Claw!** " A scythe-like blade, three feet in height and one feet in widths, burst out from the wounds on Luffy's forearms.

Zoro stared at this in surprised, and thus was only able to barely defend himself when Luffy disappeared from his line of sight and appeared directly in front of him. She swung her blades at him with the intent to take his head.

Zoro was able to block but the force behind the attack was enough to take him off his feet and threw him several feet backwards.

"Zoro, have you ever heard of Devil Fruits before?" Luffy asked him as the aforementioned swordsman got back on his feet.

"Haven't heard of them." Zoro answered curtly.

"I don't know the specifics but Devil Fruits are mystical fruits that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, though the eater would never be able to swim ever again." Luffy explained with the best of her ability. "Accordding to Grandpapa, Devil Fruits are rare in the East Blue, but they are common in the Grand Line. I hope you won't be suprirced when you see some strange ability users when we sail in the Grand Line."

Luffy then cut her wrist before showing it to Zoro. "I ate the Chi Chi no Mi, or the Blood Blood Fruit. This fruit gave me the ability to manipulate and generate blood." To prove her point, Luffy willed a considerable amount of blood on the palm of her hand. She then willed her blood into severals shapes, from a flower to a shuriken to a miniature cat.

Zoro could only stared at this display in fascination.

"What are you, the Devil?" Zoro asked, although there was no fear in his voice.

Luffy shrugged. "I am Monkey D. Luffimia." Luffy stated casually. "So, you want to continue this or do you want stop?"

"Bring it, Captain." Zoro grinned maliciously at her.

Luffy grinned animalistically as she pulled her right arm back. Compressing the blood on his palm, he formed a sphere of blood the side of a baseball.

" **Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun.** " Luffy hurled the sphere of blood at Zoro. The ball of blood travelled through the air with the speed of a bullet fired from a high caliber bullet.

Zoro avoided this attack and the sound of trees falling behind him made him glad he did so.

Zoro charged at his Captain with the used of his favorite technique.

" **Oni Giri!** " Zoro shouted as he charged at his captain at high speed.

Luffy's grin became wider and she swung her Crow's Claw at the charging Zoro.

There blades met.

The force behind Zoro's attack pushed Luffy back a considerable distance.

But Zoro was the one who was taken aback.

Though he was able to push Luffy back, the fact remain that his Captain was able to stop all three of his swords, completely rendering his technique useless.

"By the way, before I forget." Luffy said with a laugh. "I am a Combat and Fighting genius, so when I beat you to the ground, no hard feelings." Luffy pushed Zoro backed before going into a peculiar stance.

Luffy got into a crouching position, like an animal about to charge at its prey. Eyeing Zoro with a savage like look in her eyes, Luffy lunged at Zoro, her Crows Claw glinting with the setting sun.

Zoro met her charge with all of his swords.

Zoro could feel his entire body groaning. The strength of his captain was unreal.

' _This is going to be fun.'_ Zoro thought happily.

* * *

Sailing into the next island, Luffy knew that she needed a navigator.

Luffy had accepted that she has a poor sense of direction. She is the type of person that merely follows the wind and would accept where the wind would lead her.

Luffy knows, in the seas that she would be sailing, that mindset might get her killed.

Luffy gazed at her slumbering first mate and shake her head.

Zoro, for all his prowess as a swordsman, has a sense of direction of a stoned, drunk, retarded lemming.

She could not believe that a human being can have such a poor sense of direction.

Shaking her head, Luffy started wondering where she can find a navigator that she can tolerate.

For one thing, Luffy needed someone with a great sense of direction, a person who can read weather patterns, and finally, someone that can fight or has enough sense to not get in her way while she neutralizes the threats around them.

Luffy knew that being meticulous is not an option for someone starting a Pirate Crew, but she also knows that to survive in the seas as a pirate, quality is better than quantity, and being picky with her recruitment would guarantee her and her crew a better chance in surviving the neverending ocean.

"I guess searching town-to-town for a navigator won't be a waste of time." Luff muttered while pressing her Straw Hat to cover her eyes. "I knew I should have listened to Sabo-nii when he was lecturing me and Ace how to navigate. Stupid Ace-nii."

()

Arriving at Orange town, Luffy decided that she hated the place.

Orange Town, if nothing else, was depressing to the point that she wanted to grabbed her first mate, hop into her sailboat, and leave.

But they need money to commission a Pirate ship and they are also in a desperate need for a navigator.

Regardless of what Luffy wanted, the needs of her crew come first.

"Where to, Captain?" Zoro asked dutifully.

"The nearest bar. We need to ask if they have a Bandit infestation and if anyone there here has a bounty that this town wants to get rid of."

Zoro nodded as they head towards town. "How much do we need to get a ship? We already have 12,000,000 in our pockets."

"We need 45,000,000 for our ship and another 30,000,000 when we set sail in the Grand Line."

"You do know that us taking down random bandits won't let us reach that goal, right?"

"I know." Luffy admitted but she did not look undeterred. "We need one lucky break, just one and the two of us are set." Luffy guaranteed her first mate before sparing him a glance. "Trust me."

Zoro only nodded.

* * *

With the life that she had lived in the past 8 years, Nami learned to value opportunity.

If one sees an opportunity, one takes it, no questions ask, no buts or ifs.

When opportunity presents itself, take it as fast as you can.

In this world, everything for survival.

"Boss! You're here " Nami shouted with feigned glee at the two random people that she came across as she run from the three pirates that was sent after her. The pirates looked passed across the girl., their eyes landing on the peculiar individual.

"Great! Mind taking care of these guys for me? I got the map, so I'll head back to the ship." With that said, Nami bolted as fast as she can.

Only to fall down hard when someone grabbed the back of her collar.

Nami groaned in pain before her eyes widen at the sight of a bayonet between her eyes.

"I don't like being set up." Nami stared fearfully at the girl with the blackest eyes that she had ever seen.

The girl stared at her as well for a full second before a radiant smile graced her lips.

"Zoro, I like this girl, make sure she doesn't run before speak with her." Luffy looked at the three men that were chasing Nami. "This won't take a minute." Luffy muttered before going after the three men.

Luffy first targeted the man in the middle. A swift, hard kicked on the jaw was enough to floor the man.

The man on her left tried to retaliate with his saber but she caught the wrist of the man to her left, effectively stopping him in mid-swing.

Twisting the man's wrist, Luffy disarmed the man and a swift kicked on the stomach was enough to send the man keeling on the ground.

Swiping the saber, she parried the blow from the last man standing of the group. Luffy parried the blow so hard that the man's saber as well as the one that she had swipe shattered on impact. The man was shocked but Luffy was not. She grabbed the man by the throat before effortlessly lifting him up of his feet.

Luffy looked at the man with completely apathy before slamming him hard on the ground, head and neck first.

Luffy turned his attention to the man whose saber she swipe. The man was slowly getting on his feet. Luffy shook her head before taking three steps towards him. When the man was on his feet, Luffy throw him upwards before catching him and brutally slamming him on the ground. His neck ricochets on the ground on impact.

With the three men incapacitated, Luffy turned her attention back on the girl.

"You are going to the bar with us."

Nami was wised enough to not reject Luffy's offer.

* * *

Nami was both nervous and somewhat scared.

She was nervous due to the woman that she was sitting with.

She was scared due to the flintlocks in front of her. The bayonets attached to those flintlocks looked sharp, extremely sharp.

"So," The woman spoke and Nami looked at her carefully.

For one thing, Nami was blown away by how pretty she was and that smile on her lips was very bewitching.

On the other hand, the woman was emitting an aura that trumps even that of Arlong the Fishman.

"Can I have a name?" The woman asked her cordially.

"Nami." Nami answered softly.

The woman nodded, before extending her hand at her. "Monkey D. Luffimia, please call me Luffy." Nami shook her hand. "The guy drinking behind me is Roronoa Zoro. He is my First mate."

Nami perked up at the mention of first mate. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you guys Pirates.?"

Luffy shook her head. "Not officially, not yet." Luffy answered casually, calculatingly looking at Nami. "For one to be a Pirate, one must have a ship and one must fly a color(flag). I have neither, not yet that is. For now, me and my associate are Bounty Hunters collecting funds for our Pirate Crew and eventual sailing to the Grand Line. Currently we have 12,000,000."

When Luffy saw Nami's eyes perking up, she knew that she has her hook.

Time to reel her in.

"You dislike pirates, right?" Luffy asked and the look in Nami's eyes was all the answer that she needed. "Don't bother answering that, but at least answer this. My associates and I are in need of a navigator. I look at you and I see someone who knows her way around the seas. I also like your eyes. You have very pretty eyes."

Nami blushed at that compliment and the way Luffy was staring at her was making her fidget.

"I know you don't like pirates, I can see it in your eyes, but I would like to ask you to be our navigator, at least until we have a ship and until I can fly my colors." Luffy offered before adopting a thoughtful expression. "Name your price."

Nami was really staring at the girl. She was different.

She claims to be a pirate but she spoke in a way similar to that of a negotiator, a businesswoman trying to broker a deal.

Her voice was firm and strong, but diplomatic.

And her eyes, Nami have never seen someone with such strong eyes.

Nami did not know what come over her but she started speaking about why she was in the island. "I'm Thief but I steal strictly from Pirates." Luffy did not look trouble by this so Nami continued. "I'm here to steal from Buggy the Clown."

"Funny way to call a pirate…" Luffy commented with a smile. "So, if I help you steal from him, would you be our navigator, even for a while?"

Nami doubted whether or not Luffy and the infamous Roronoa Zoro could win against Buggy the Clown and his crew but maybe, just maybe, she can use this to her advantage.

"Yes."

Luffy grinned at that answer.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll be first to admit my dislike for the Orange Town Arc and I really hate writing for something that I dislike.**

 **Still, I will write the fight between Luffy and Buggy and it will appear through a flashback next chapter or during the Arlong part of this story.**

 **For now, please enjoy...**

 **P.S. Rest In Peace...Dusty Rhodes...An amazing wrestler, an even more amazing Wrestling Booker, a revolutionary in the wrestling business. My condolence to his surviving family...**


End file.
